


It's you, it's you- it's all for you... Everything I do.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Half-Life but the AI is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey Plays The Guitar, Gen, Guitars, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: Finding a guitar under his bed, Benrey becomes drawn to it and starts playing a tune all the whilst singing.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	It's you, it's you- it's all for you... Everything I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is here: https://youtube.com/watch?v=sexPTYJ4fbo
> 
> This isn't my usual Hazbin Hotel, whoops (:.

Benrey shuffled, setting the guitar on his lap once he sat down on his bed. It must be Gordon's guitar, seeing as how he's staying at his place. The guitar was under the bed, in the room he's currently staying in. It was dusty, so he wiped it down with his soft, pink hoodie sleeves. He plucked at one of the strings, tuning it before moving onto the rest of the strings until it was tuned correctly. 

He cleared his throat, adjusting himself to be in a more comfortable position. He learned how to play guitar once he was younger, hopefully he wasn't rusty. 

"...swinging in the backyard," Benrey started, voice slow and quiet. "pull up in your fast car, whistling my name. open up a beer-" His voice rose slightly once he became more comfortable with singing, playing the guitar as he did so. "-and you say get over here and play a video game." 

His thumb started to hurt from the pressure of gliding it across the strings. However, it was a familiar feeling that made his heart ache. 

"i'm his favourite sundress, watchin' me get undressed. take that body downtown, i say that you're the bestest." His eyes drooped in the corners, shadow becoming more prominent on his face. "lean in for a big kiss, put his favourite perfume on... go play your video games..." He swallowed, clearing his throat once again. 

The shadow seemed to disappear from his face, of course going unnoticed by him. "i-it's you, it's you, it's all for you; everything i do!" His head tilted downwards, a bit of hair falling out of the pink cat hat that Tommy had gifted him. Eyes closing, he continued without a pause. "i tell you all the time:"

"heaven is a place on earth with you, tell me all the things you wanna do. i heard you liked the bad girls, honey-!" Benrey's voice cracked, but he didn't care. As long as he was playing the guitar as he sang, he was okay. "and is that true...?"

"it's better than i ever even knew- they say th-that the world was built for two. only worth livin' if somebody was loving you- and baby, now you do." His hand moved like melting butter sliding across a hot pan, smooth and swift. "singing on the old bars, swinging with the old stars. living for the fame, kissing in the blue dark. playing pool and wild darts-"

"video games."

"he holds me in his big arms, drunk- and i am seein' stars. this is all i think of, watching all our friends fall. in and out of old paul's. this is my idea of fun; playing video games." 

A small smile drifted onto his face, although he couldn't feel it. 

"it's you- it's you, it's all for you! everything i do. i tell you all the time-" Benrey continued to sing the chorus, making his way towards the ending of the song. 

"only worth living if somebody is loving you- and baby, now you do..." He stopped playing, the whole world seeming to pause as he opened his eyes. He set the guitar down beside him, eyes lingering on them for a moment.

It felt like someone was watching him.

He looked up, eyes drifting up towards the door that he now noticed was left ajar. He blinked.

He swore he saw something move. 

With a short sigh, he slid the guitar back under the bed. He hoped he wasn't loud, it would be embarrassing if Gordon saw him. 

He'll play again sometime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, I suddenly had inspiration to write this.


End file.
